baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
2006 Boston Red Sox season
The Boston Red Sox' 2006 season was a season in American baseball. It included the Boston Red Sox attempting to win the American League East division. The Red Sox finished the season in third place in the AL East and missed the playoffs. Offseason *November 24, 2005: Shortstop Hanley Ramírez was traded by the Boston Red Sox along with pitchers Jesús Delgado (minors), Harvey García and Aníbal Sánchez to the Florida Marlins, in exchange for P Josh Beckett, 3B Mike Lowell and P Guillermo Mota.Hanley Ramirez Statistics - Baseball-Reference.com *December 8, 2005: Edgar Rentería was traded by the Boston Red Sox with cash to the Atlanta Braves for Andy Marté.http://www.baseball-reference.com/r/renteed01.shtml *February 1, 2006: Free agent catcher Ken Huckaby was signed by Boston.Ken Huckaby Statistics - Baseball-Reference.com Regular season Transactions *January 27, 2006: The Red Sox sent P Guillermo Mota, IF Andy Marté, C Kelly Shoppach, a player to be named later (Randy Newson, July 21) and cash to the Cleveland Indians, in exchange for OF Coco Crisp, P David Riske, and C Josh Bard.Coco Crisp at Baseball-Reference.com *March 30, 2005: C Charles Johnson and pitcher Chris Narveson were obtained by Boston from the Colorado Rockies for P Byung-Hyun Kim and cash consideration. Jonnson was released the same day.Charles Johnson at Baseball-Reference.com *June 21. 2006: P Jason Johnson was purchased by Boston from the Cleveland Indians. He was released on August 28.Jason Johnson at Baseball-Reference.com *August 4: C Javy López was purchased by Boston from the Baltimore Orioles. He was released on September 8.Javy López at Baseball-Reference.com *August 16, 2006: Free agent 1B Carlos Peña signed with Boston.Carlos Peña at Baseball-Reference.com Season summary The Boston Red Sox finished 11 games behind the first place team in the American League East, the New York Yankees. While part of the blame for the Red Sox demise could be the 5 game sweep at the hands of the New York Yankees from August 18-August 21, the team had a poor record the entire month of August (going just 9-21) and September (13-14). Also, they suffered extensive injuries to Jason Varitek, Manny Ramirez, Jonathan Papelbon, Jon Lester, and Keith Foulke. Season standings Opening Day Lineup Roster Game log Player stats Batting Note: Pos = Position; G = Games played; AB = At Bats; R = Runs; H = Hits; 2B = Doubles; 3B = Triples; Avg. = Batting Average; HR = Home Runs; RBI = Runs Batted In; BB = Bases on Balls; SO = Strikeouts; SB = Stolen Bases '' Bold indicates leader in category.'' Pitching Starting pitchers Other pitchers Relief pitchers Awards and honors *Mark Loretta, Hutch Awardhttp://www.baseball-almanac.com/awards/aw_hut.shtml 2006 Major League Baseball All-Star Game Farm system AAA|team15=Pawtucket Red Sox|league15=International League|manager15=Ron Johnson |level16=Double-A (baseball) AA |team16=Portland Sea Dogs|league16=Eastern League|manager16=Todd Claus |level17=Single-A (baseball) A |team17=Wilmington Blue Rocks|league17=Carolina League|manager17=Chad Epperson |level18=Single-A (baseball) A|team18=Greenville Drive|league18=South Atlantic League|manager18=Luis Alicea |level19=Minor league baseball#Class A-Short Season Short-Season A|team19=Lowell Spinners|league19=New York-Penn League|manager19=Bruce Crabbe |level20=Minor league baseball#Rookie Rookie|team20=GCL Red Sox|league20=Gulf Coast League|manager20=Dave Tomlin }}LEAGUE CHAMPIONS: Portland, GCL Red SoxJohnson, Lloyd, and Wolff, Miles, ed., The Encyclopedia of Minor League Baseball, 3rd edition. Durham, N.C.: Baseball America, 2007''Baseball America 2007 Annual Directory'' References *2006 Boston Red Sox season at Baseball Reference *'Game Logs:' :1st Half: Boston Red Sox Game Log on ESPN.com :2nd Half: Boston Red Sox Game Log on ESPN.com *'Batting Statistics:' Boston Red Sox Batting Stats on ESPN.com *'Pitching Statistics:' Boston Red Sox Pitching Stats on ESPN.com Category:Boston Red Sox seasons Boston Red Sox